We Face The World Together As One
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Now married Jayden and Antonio are happier than ever, but what will happen when Antonio drops a bomb that will affect the entire team? Meanwhile another Nighlok is out to ruin the boys happy ending permanently. NO HATE PLEASE! Rated T to be safe. Continued after "Together Forever or Die Trying"


Power Rangers Samurai

Jayden/Antonio (Jaytonio)

Title: We Face The World Together As One

Summary: Now married Jayden and Antonio are happier than ever, but what will happen when Antonio drops a bomb that will affect the entire team? Meanwhile another Nighlok is out to ruin the boys happy ending permanently.

Author's Note: Characters may seem OOC and I apologize.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Surprise?

No One's Pov

In an open field a unmoving and unconscious Deker catches the eyes of someone passing by, they run to him and cradle the fallen figures as tears well up in their eyes.

"Oh Deker, what has happened to you?" The stranger spoke in a whisper, stunned, saddened and heartbroken by the condition of her former lover.

"Dayu?" A hoarse voice called from her lap. She looked down in shock to see Deker staring back up at her with tired yet love filled eyes? But that was impossible Dayu thought, he had no memory of what they had shared. Then, as if he could read her thoughts he spoke up.

"My Nighlok half is gone, I am human again and I remember everything. You saved my life and we both paid the price. And now that I have been freed from my curse we both must lose something"

The tears in Dayu's eyes began to flow freely at Deker's words, she just got him back only to lose him once again. But she wouldn't succumb to sadness again, not after what happened with Serrator, now she would focus soley on anger.

"Who did this to you my love? Tell me and I promise I will avenge you!" Dayu declared to her dying husband as she squeezed his hand tightly, she could see the light fading from his eyes with every passing second.

"The Gold and Red Ranger, my greatest duel was my last. They were trully worthy opponents" Deker was now having trouble keeping his eyes open and his breathing was slowing, it was almost time. Not wanting to waste another second Dayu leaned down and gave Deker their first kiss since that faithful night and the last kiss they would ever share.

"Fight for me Dayu, fight for us"

And Deker was no more.

"RANGERS!" Dayu screamed into the sky, all of her hate and fury coming out in waves of pure agony. She would avenge her dead lover, no matter what the Gold and Red Ranger would pay the ultimate price.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two Weeks Later_

 _No One's Pov_

Jayden and Antonio had gotten home from their honeymoon a week ago and they couldn't be happier. Instead of going on a tropical getaway like most couples do they decided to have a nice "stay-cation" as Antonio called it at a hotel in the city so that if there was by chance a Nighlok attack they would be ready to fight, no matter how many times their team assured them that they could handle things without them for a week. But they got lucky and the Nighlok had stayed quiet, allowing the other Rangers to have their own vacation.

When the two week mark hit however Jayden began to worry that the Nighlok were being _too_ quiet, that they were planning a large scale attack to wipe out the Rangers but that wasn't the thing that was worrying the Red Ranger the most, it was Antonio. He had been acting strangely ever since their honeymoon, in fact he had started to notice the change in his husband after that first night when they...consummated their marriage. He was still the same old Antonio, Jayden only noticed because he knew his husband that well. He saw that for a brief moment Antonio would get nervous but then he would smile and kiss him, he also noticed that when they had started training again Antonio was becoming more defensive instead of offensive, especially when it came to Kevin. But Jayden knew that wasn't because of what had happened between them after Antonio had joined the team, they were past that, he believed it was because Kevin had always been a little aggressive during his training but that had never fazed Antonio before.

Jayden had reached his breaking point when he accidently overheard a private conversation between Antonio and Lauren. He was walking towards their room when he heard their muffled voices coming from the bathroom. Normally Jayden would never invade the privacy anyone, let alone his husband and big sister but if those two had gone through the trouble to hide themselves so no one would hear then it must be really important and he couldn't resist finding out what it was, after all he is what's most important to both of them.

"Thanks ago for helping me with this _mi hermana_ , I don't know if I could have done this myself"

"I'm always happy to help family Antonio but I still don't get why you haven't told Jayden yet"

"Because I want to be one hundred percent sure that this is actually happening. I don't want to spring something like this on him and have it not be true!"

"I get that but I still don't get why you haven't told him that this is possible in the first place, I thought you guys told each other everything?"

"We do! But I've always been afraid that if he found out that he wouldn't want me anymore, that he'd see me as some weird freak of nature"

"Oh Antonio..." He heard Antonio sniffle and all he wanted to do was comfort him and assure his lover that there was nothing that would stop him from loving him but he knew that Lauren was taking care of that for him.

"You know Jayden could never stop loving you, he is committed to you forever. And I can tell you that when Jayden finds out he will be over the moon! This is something that he's always wanted but was afraid he would never have, you will literally make all of his dreams come true"

"How do you know all of this?"

"There is nothing in this world that could keep me from my baby brother, not even Nighlok. Ever since I was sent away Jayden and I have hundreds of letters to each other, how else did you think I knew about you?"

They both laughed lightly at that but then the room became silent for a few seconds until Antonio let out a surprised gasp, then it went quiet again before he screamed with joy and began talking in a stream of Spanish that blended together in Jayden's ears. That's when Jayden decided to let them be, he would get his time later tonight.

So when the sun fell and the moon climbed to its highest peak Jayden and Antonio bid their friends and family goodnight, it was now or never for Jayden now. As Antonio began to get ready for bed Jayden stood and gathered his bearings before he spoke up.

"Antonio, can I talk to you about something?" Antonio turned to his spouse and smiled what everyone had dubbed his 'I love Jayden' smile.

"Of course _mi corazon_! You can talk to me about anything!" Antonio exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"Good, so will you tell me why you've been acting so strangely?" Antonio paused and the fear Jayden heard Antonio confide in Lauren was clear on his face.

"How did you know?" He asked with a shaky voice. Was he really that scared of me founding out what was going on?

"Because it's me Antonio, I've been trained to notice these things. Plus you're my husband and what kind of husband would I be to you if I didn't know when something was wrong?" Antonio sighed.

"You got me there, so when did you see it?"

"After the first night of our honeymoon...but I wasn't sure until I overheard you talking to Lauren today" Jayden confessed and Antonio's eyes went wide, it looked like he was about to cry.

"So you know then?"

"No I don't because I wasn't going to invade your privacy anymore than I did and I'm sorry for that. Besides I wanted you to tell me yourself, face to face. And I'm going to tell you what Lauren already said: there is nothing that could ever make me stop loving you. So will you please tell me what's wrong?" Jayden pleaded and Antonio threw himself into his lovers arms and let himself sob. Jayden held him tightly, running his fingers through his hair like he liked and rubbing his hand down his back. Jayden was ready to comfort Antonio all night but what he wasn't ready for was Antonio to make his confession in the midst of his tears, nor was he prepared to hear what that secret was.

"I'm pregnant"


End file.
